This invention relates to a vacuum cleaner hose provided with an ancillary or supplementary hose containing an electrical line.
A vacuum cleaner hose having a flexible cylindrical wall with a longitudinal slot or groove disposed on the outside surface of the wall is described in German Open Patent Application (Deutsche Offenlegungsschrift) No. 30 44 068. As disclosed in that patent application, the main vacuum cleaner hose can have smooth walls or corrugated walls. Similarly, the supplementary vacuum cleaner hose can have smooth walls or corrugated walls. It has been found that, if a smooth walled supplementary hose is used, a noticeable stiffening occurs owing to bending limitations inherent in a smooth hose.
An object of the present invention is to provide an improved vacuum cleaner hose of the above-mentioned type in which stiffening of the hose is eliminated in substantially all directions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such a vacuum cleaner hose in which the supplementary hose exhibits marked elasticity and is easy to fabricate.